Experiencing What He Missed
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War, Harry and Ginny enjoy themselves. Harry/Ginny/Multi, no Ron/Hermione


**Story TITLE**: Experiencing What He Missed

**Chapter Title: **Pansy gets A Surprise

**PART**: 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**: .uk/harem  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group, the usual places**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY**: Post War, Harry decides to enjoy himself

**FEEDBACK**: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY**: Lots of Women  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Harry/Ginny/Multi  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 6,704  
**SPOILERS**: None – The story starts after the war. The war went as canon with a few changes, most noteworthy, Dobby , Hedwig and Tonks survived, and Molly Weasley did not. Also, Remus and Tonks never got together. Neither did Bill and Fleur. Bill is currently dating one of Fleur's cousins.  
**WARNINGS**: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There isn't any planned bashing, other than Molly, in this story.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Just A random Idea I had for a Harry Potter/Harem story. This is not meant to be taken seriously, there are going to be a butt-load of cliches in the story. Hope you enjoy the story in spite of them, because I am going to be trying to do something different with the cliches.

**A NOTE ABOUT HERMIONE: **At the beginning of the story, Hermione is in Australia restoring her parents memories. She is not with Ron, and never was. She will eventually be showing up in the story, but not for a while.

**Still Another Author's Note: Unlike my other two Harry Potter stories, the updates for this story will be infrequent, as I don't have a backlog of chapters to post. I appreciate your patience.**

**Inspired by the Fictionator, which provided this little idea: **

Male : Harry Potter

Potter-Verse Female : Pansy Parkinson (S)

Sex : Oral, Anal

_**The Leaping Vixen**_

_**Friday, June 22nd, 2000**_

Pansy Parkinson was bored, bored and randy as hell. That was the only reason she had agreed to meet Daphne and Tracy at the bar tonight. The Leaping Vixen hadn't been open long, but it already had a reputation as a place where witches and wizards met for some no strings attached fun. With Draco dead, and Blaise wrapped up with that girl from the continent, she hadn't had a male lover in months, and she was practically climbing the walls!

It wasn't like any of the interesting men at the Ministry would be interested in a quick tumble, they were either married, or so busy kissing Shacklebolt's arse that they wouldn't have anything to do with a girl from a 'dark' family. Daphne and Tracy helped out as much as they could, but sometimes fingers and tongues just weren't enough, and the magical substitutes just didn't compare to the real thing.

She took a sip of her drink and took a look around the room, hoping that somebody interesting would catch her eye, but it was still early and the place wasn't really busy yet. She turned back to Daphne, who was telling a story about something that happened that day in her department, but Daphne had already told the story at lunch that day, and it wasn't any more interesting the second time she heard it.

The noise level in the club picked up suddenly, and Pansy looked up, seeing a crowd of people coming through the door. She was disappointed to see they were mostly women, although she was amused to see a couple of the pure as snow Puffs from her year walk in casually and sit at the bar. 'Who'd have thought Bones and Abbott would come to a place like this? It's obvious they've been here before, wonder if they practice teamwork in bed too?' she mused, taking another sip.

She frowned when she realized that her drink was empty. Seeing that both of her friends still had plenty, she told Daphne and Tracy she'd be back, and headed to the bar. Getting the bartender's attention, she gets a refill of her drink, but when she reaches for her money, the bartender shakes his head and points to the end of the bar. Looking over with a smile, her jaw dropped when she saw who had just bought her a drink.

Potter had disappeared right after the war, nobody had seen or heard from him for nearly two years,

but rumors had him going back to the muggle world. There were recent rumors that he had gotten married to Ginny Weasley, but nobody seemed to know any details. Apparently the rumors were false, considering that he was here tonight. But, wherever he had been, it did wonders for him, he was no longer the scrawny runt he was in school. He was still short, but he had filled out, and he'd finally managed to grow his hair out so it was no longer the crup's nest it was. Pansy could she he'd pulled it back into a ponytail, and she was intrigued by what looked like a dragon fang earring dangling from one ear. One thing that hadn't changed were his eyes, they were still the bright green color that she had fingered herself imagining several times over the years. Regaining her composure, she raised her glass in thanks, and made her way over to him.

Harry grinned his familiar grin and said, in the worst American accent Pansy had ever heard, "Well, well, well, 'Of all the gin joints, in all the world, she had to walk into mine' How are you Pansy?"

Pansy smirked at his atrocious accent, "That is absolutely the worst Bogart impression I've ever heard, and I'm not Ilsa and you're certainly not Rick! But I'm doing alright, just surprised to see you here."

"Why would that surprise you? I'm here for the same reason you are, I'm looking for a playmate for the night, aren't you? And, I'll admit, I didn't think you'd catch the reference, being a pure-blood."

Pansy glared at him, "Potter, contrary to what you may have thought, not all pure-bloods are completely ignorant of the muggle world! You probably weren't aware of it, but Tracy is one of my best friends, and her mother is Muggleborn, so I've seen plenty of movies over the years, and Casablanca is one of my favorites." Taking a drink, she said with a hint of challenge, "I heard you and Weasley got married, does she know you're here?"

Harry quirked a grin at her and said, "If you want the answer to that question, you'll need to come with me."

'Damn him! I never could resist a puzzle' Pansy thought, before flushing at the appraising way he was looking at her. Nodding sharply, she said, "You better be worth it, Potter!"

Harry slammed back the rest of his drink and stood, "Let's get out of here! Go tell your friends you'll see them tomorrow!"

Pansy shivered at the commanding tone in his voice and smiled, setting her drink down. "I'll be right back!"

After telling her friends that she was leaving, and getting a smirk from Daphne when she saw who was waiting for her, Pansy walked back to Harry, who took her hand, and led her to the floo.

_**Harry's Flat**_

_**Five Minutes Later **_

Pansy looked around curiously at the small apartment, it was clean, and nicely furnished, but much smaller than she would have expected for the 'Hero of the Wizarding World' to live in. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the row of skylights that let the starlight into the dimly lit room. She didn't see any feminine touches, so Pansy figured that Harry didn't let his wife know about this place. It didn't really bother her he was cheating, most married men did, from her observation, and he was powerful enough that his mistress, even if never officially recognized gained status from the relationship. She decided right then, that if he was a decent lover, that she would become his mistress.

Harry noticed her looking around and said, "This is just where I stay when I'm in London, my home is actually in Wales."

Pansy nodded, putting aside the question of his marital status and her plans for the moment, and said "Makes sense, why would you want two houses if you don't need them? Still, I'm curious, what happened to you? You've changed since Hogwarts."

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you later, but the short version is, I left to find out what I wanted to do with my life, and ended up doing some curse-breaking for Gringotts. But that's not really important now. What you need to know is something else I discovered while I was away." As he was speaking, Harry was moving closer to her, until she was backed up against the wall, his body pressing against hers.

Pansy licked her suddenly dry lips and whispered, "What?"

He pressed into her, his hands on the wall on either side of her head as his eyes burned into hers, "I _really_ enjoy being in control, especially in the bedroom, can you handle that?"

Pansy dropped her eyes and bit her lip as another delightful shiver ran through her. Looking up, she saw the amusement in his eyes, and heard him murmur, "I thought so!"

That was the last thing he said before his mouth was on her, kissing her fiercely as his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth eagerly, allowing him to take her. It had been too long since she had felt the need to submit like this, but was reveling in the feelings he was bringing out in her! She felt his hands moving along her body, pulling her blouse out of her slacks, and she rushed to open the buttons and opened it, allowing him access to the bare skin beneath. His hands were warm on her skin, and she moaned around his tongue as he opened her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands.

She opened her eyes when he pulled away, whinging in disappointment as his tongue left her mouth. She saw him watching her with amusement, as well as a great deal of desire on his face, and she felt his hands on the waistband of her slacks. While Harry was removing her slacks and knickers, Pansy slipped her blouse and bra off, and, knowing instinctively what would please him, moved her hands behind her back and thrust out her chest. She felt warm at the approving smile he gave her, and, at his gesture, lifted her leg and stepped out of her trousers and knickers, and spread her feet, standing proudly nude before him, displaying herself for his pleasure.

She was mildly disappointed that Harry was still fully dressed, especially when he moved to the couch and sat down. She blinked in realization when he spread his legs and looked over at her expectantly. Hurrying forward, she stopped in front of him and lowered herself to her knees between his legs, and reached for the belt on his trousers. Opening the belt, she opened his trousers and slid down the zipper, her eyes locked on the bulge under her hands. Reaching into his pants, she gripped him, and was pleased that he was good sized, and extremely hard! Pulling him out of the confining clothing, she licked her lips and moved forward, sliding her tongue out and licking the shaft, paying attention to the whole thing before moving to the head. She saw that there was a bit of pre-cum already seeping out, and she gathered it on her tongue, and was pleased that it tasted pleasant. Opening her mouth, she took the head inside before closing her lips around him. She smiled to herself when he gave a pleased sigh as she started sucking.

Harry leaned back on the couch, enjoying Pansy's mouth on his cock. He mentally thanked Fleur for her lessons over the past year, or he would have not been able to read Pansy and the others so well. He was still amazed at how many of the women he encountered had such a need to submit, but Fleur had told him she suspected it was their magic reacting to his. She said that he was so much stronger magically than the typical wizard, that a witches magic would automatically drive them to submit to him. She had shown him a few books that mentioned the phenomenon, and he saw that it even had a name. He had no idea who Jeremy was, and he had never heard of his Rule of Magical Inequality before, but he certainly couldn't complain about the results!

He felt Pansy shifting position on the floor, and saw that she had moved one of her hands between her legs and was rubbing her pussy. Not wanting her to cum just yet, he whispered a spell, and her arms were pulled behind her back, and her wrists were tied together. She opened her eyes and glared up at him, but kept on sucking him. He said, "Not yet, my Pretty Pansy, but don't worry, you are doing a wonderful job, and will get your reward!" Pansy nodded around his cock and went back to what she was doing.

He wasn't lying, Pansy really was doing a wonderful job, she was almost as good as Fleur with her mouth, and he cursed the missed opportunities from Hogwarts. He would have loved to have taken the girl away from Malfoy and rubbed the prats nose in the fact. Although, he did have an even sweeter revenge on both Draco and Lucius, even though they would never know it. It was by his work that Narcissa avoided Azkaban, and she proved extremely grateful to him, to the point that she was his most reliable bed partner, after Fleur and his wife of course.

Feeling himself about to cum, Harry used the control exercises Fleur had taught him to slow his breathing and push his orgasm back. He knew he wouldn't last all that long, so he slid out of Pansy's mouth and released her arms. Getting off the couch, he lifted her so that she was kneeling on the cushions, and her hands automatically gripped the cushions, holding herself steady. Moving behind her, he gripped his cock and rubbed it against her soaking wet quim. Leaning forward he said, "Are you ready, my Pretty Pansy? Are you ready for me to fill your naughty fanny with my cock?"

Pansy wriggled against him, trying to get more contact, and whined, "Yes Sir! Fill me up, I need it

so bad!"

Grinning at her eagerness, Harry slid the head of his cock inside her, and pushed forward, burying himself inside her. He felt her clench around him, and heard Pansy sigh in pleasure as he filled her. Reaching around her, he palmed her breasts, and ran his thumbs over her rock hard nipples, feeling her shivering in pleasure. He slid almost all the way out of her pussy before pushing forward slightly, and she moved backward, trying to get him to go deeper. Releasing one of her breasts, he smacked her on the arse and said, "Hold still you naughty girl! I'll give you what you need, you don't try and take it!"

"Yes Sir! I'm sorry Sir!" She moaned, as her hands gripped the seat cushion even harder.

Harry smiled to himself as he gripped her hips and thrust into her, making her cry out with pleasure. She moved back against him, and he pumped into her for several minutes, using everything that Fleur taught him to keep control of himself. He could tell by the way Pansy was shaking that she was on the verge, and wanted to reward her for being such a good girl, he took one of his hands and placed it on her wrist, tapping gently on the pleasure center on the inside. She immediately tightened around him and starting babbling incoherently, before falling forward, and resting her head on the seat cushions.

"Works every time," he murmured softly. Hearing the bedroom door open, he looked up and saw Ginny standing there, grinning at him. His wife's eyes widened when she recognized the girl with him, and her grin changed to a smirk as she shook her head in amusement at his choice for their playmate. He watched as Ginny walked into the room, the moonlight from the skylight playing across her alabaster skin, even after being married to her for the past year, he still loved watching her nude body, and she enjoyed showing it to him, to the point that, unless they had visitors who weren't playmates, she was never dressed at home.

Harry smiled back at his wife, continually grateful that her libido was just as strong as his, but, according to Fleur, that was bound to happen because of the way their magical cores combined when they were married. It was Ginny who had suggested he go to Fleur when they were talking about getting back together after Voldemort was destroyed, because, as she put it, 'two virgins have no business being together! One of them needs the experience to make sure they both enjoy themselves, and Fleur hasn't been shy about the fact that she's interested!' He didn't mind admitting that she was right, and their wedding night had been everything either of them could have hoped for. Ginny was, as expected, inexperienced, but extremely eager and imaginative, and she had only gotten more so the longer they were together.

Of course, the night that she invited Fleur over for dinner, and the two of them made love in front of him on the table for the pudding course, before inviting him to join them, would stand in his memory until the day he died! It was the morning after that night that started them on their current course. He and Ginny both accepted that he would have to have multiple women in his life, simply to keep from overwhelming her because his core was so much larger than hers. Ginny's main concern was that she was compatible with them, because she didn't want to be left out.

So far, that hadn't been a problem, because she was extremely compatible with both Fleur and Narcissa, but this was the first time he had brought another girl home, so they were a bit curious to see if Pansy would fit in.

Turning his attention to the girl in front of him, he held still, not moving inside her, to allow her to enjoy the afterglow, until she lifted herself off the back of the couch and stretched, saying, "Thank you Sir! That was wonderful, and just what I needed."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but you aren't done yet. Have you ever been buggered my Pretty Pansy?"

Pansy's eyes widened when she felt him, still rock hard, inside her. 'That settles it! I don't care if he's married or not, I could get used to him shagging my brains out.' Answering his question, she reached back and pulled herself open for him, saying, "Yes Sir, please be gentle though, you are much bigger than the last time I was taken that way."

She thought back to the one time Draco had taken her arse, she hadn't enjoyed it at all, but she somehow knew that Harry would make her enjoy the experience, he was already a much better lover than Draco ever was. Hearing his voice, she focused on him again and heard him saying, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are ready for me, and after we are finished, you'll get the answers you came here for."

Pansy blinked, she had completely forgotten the questions she had asked him, and was surprised when she heard a feminine giggle coming from the corner of the room. Looking over, she found herself staring at the naked body of Ginny Weasley, or was it Potter? The girl was sitting in an armchair, the moonlight shining on her body, her legs spread and hanging over the arms of the chair, and one hand idly rubbing herself while another played with her breasts. It was such an erotic sight that Pansy felt her mouth starting to water, and she licked her lips hungrily.

She was so busy watching Ginny pleasure herself, she almost forgot that Harry was behind her, until he felt something rubbing against her rosebud, and then she felt a warm liquid entering her most private area, and the muscle relaxed. She automatically tensed as the head of his cock pressed against her, but relaxed in surprise as there was no pain at all, just a feeling of fullness and satisfaction deep within her that she could take him this way! She felt him reach around her, and start to rub her pussy, before sliding his fingers inside her. She sighed in pleasure as his fingers stroked her, rubbing the sensitive spots along her inner walls, and when he ran his thumb over her nub she felt bolts of pleasure shoot through her entire body!

Pansy closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations of being taken this way, so she didn't see Ginny get out of her seat and move toward her. It wasn't until she felt the wet fingers sliding into her mouth that she opened her eyes and saw the younger girl smiling at her.

Ginny leaned down and kissed her, before saying, "Surely you didn't think you would just be serving my husband, did you, my Pretty Pansy? You are ours for the night, and we can talk in the morning." Ginny climbed over the back of the couch, and put her pussy right in front of Pansy's face, spreading her legs and showing the moisture gathered on her lips. Pansy didn't even think, she moved forward and slid her tongue along her Mistress's opening, savoring the taste on her tongue before swallowing.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a smile and mouthed the words "I love you" to her husband of the past year, and laughed to herself at what Molly's reaction would have been if she could see her 'innocent' daughter now! She would probably died of shock right then and there, if Bellatrix hadn't killed her in the Final Battle. Of course, if Bellatrix hadn't killed the bitch, she and Harry would have, for what she did to all of them! Ron was still in Saint Mungo's, and probably would be for life after the potions in his system ran out.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she concentrated on the girl licking her, Pansy was obviously lost in her own little world, but was doing a very job, not quite up to Fleur's level, but easily Narcissa's equal, and wasn't that a surprise, to come home and find the haughty Pure-blood on her knees, waiting for her? She knew that Narcissa had made her interest in 'thanking' Harry quite clear, because he had told her about the offer. Ginny had made an idle comment about making sure she was willing to please a woman as well when he took her to bed. She hadn't heard any more about it, until the night she came home from work and found the naked blonde kneeling beside her favorite chair.

Ginny was surprised to discover she actually liked Narcissa, because, when she wasn't having to play the role of the perfect pure-blood, she was a lot of fun, and extremely intelligent. It was rare to see her without a book of some sort in her hand. She and Harry were both anxiously waiting for Hermione to come back from Australia. They had agreed that she was definitely someone they both wanted, and if she was willing, Hermione would become a member of their family. They had already approached Luna, and she was interested, but had several things to do before she could join them.

Ginny was pulled from her musings by Pansy sliding a finger into her, along with her tongue, and a moan of pleasure was pulled from her throat, "Oh, good girl! Very good girl, Pretty Pansy!" Pansy responded by pulling her finger out, and locking her lips on Ginny's clit, sucking softly. Ginny shut her eyes as the pleasure washed through her, before being pushed over the edge when Pansy slipped her finger, slick with Ginny's juices, inside her arse.

Harry was doing his best to keep his release back, wanting to wait until Ginny had hit her peak at least once before letting go, wanting all three of them to peak at close to the same time. He knew that Pansy had several mini-orgasms while he was taking her, and he was stroking her pleasure points with his free hand, building up the pleasure inside the girl. As soon as he saw the familiar signs of Ginny climaxing, he relaxed his control and his long denied release poured out of him, flooding Pansy's arse. He hit the final pleasure point as he was cumming, sending her over the edge as well.

Pansy shrieked into Ginny's pussy as her orgasm hit her, and she shuddered as waves upon waves of pleasure washed over her, she lost track of how many times she came, as each wave receded, another washed over her, until there was no Pansy anymore, just Pretty Pansy, who was the proud property of her wonderful Master and Mistress, and she was content. When she felt Master pull out of her arse, she didn't even think, she just turned away from Mistress and captured Master's wonderful cock in her mouth. It didn't matter where it was before, she wanted to please him, and knew that this would please him the most. She caught the last of his seed in her mouth and swallowed, smiling happily, before exhaustion hit her, and she released him from her mouth and curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She never felt the spell that cleaned her up hit her.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and snickered quietly, and Ginny said, "Every time! Even Fleur fell asleep when we got done with her the first time. Let's get something to eat while she's resting, and we can talk to her when she wakes up."

"I think we both need a shower first, love, Dobby doesn't like us stinking up his kitchen." Harry said, and Ginny nodded obediently and followed him into the bathroom.

Ginny stepped into the shower and adjusted the water temperature to Harry's taste, and grabbed the soap and washcloth, getting them ready for him. When he tested the water temperature and it met his approval, Harry stepped into the shower and stood under the water, letting it pour over him. Ginny stood in front of him, washing his chest and shoulders, paying special attention to his underarms, before washing his arms and hands. Moving behind her Master, she washed his back and sides, before kneeling in the shower and washing his arse, making sure it was extremely clean. She finished with his legs and feet before he turned around, and she washed the front of his legs and his thighs, avoiding his cock, which was swelling again.

Harry watched through lidded eyes as Ginny automatically fell into the submissive role. It wasn't anything he consciously wanted her to do, but Fleur said it was the way their magic interacted, he may not have even been aware of it, but deep inside he needed to have control over his lovers, and unless the woman had both an extremely strong will and extremely powerful magic, she would quickly fall into that role.

He didn't pretend, even to himself that he was unhappy with it, especially when she finished washing his cock and took him in her mouth. She looked up at him with sheer adoration in her eyes, and he found himself stroking her hair and smiling softly down at her. She knew what he liked and took pride in being able to make him cum quicker than any of the others, especially since she had taught herself to deep throat him. He groaned as she sucked on the head, still sensitive from being inside Pansy, before using her tongue to tease the slit, gathering the first drops of pre-cum that came out. Bobbing her head on his cock, she tilted her head back, and he pushed forward, sliding into her throat.

He smiled as Ginny's brown eyes went smoky and her body tensed, a sure sign that she was cumming. He pulled out of her mouth, to make sure she was able to breathe while she was enjoying the feelings. Looking at her, he grinned at the proud smile on her face, Ginny loved that she was the only one of his ladies who was able to take him all the way into her throat. Even Fleur wasn't able to suppress her gag reflex enough to handle him that way, which made her mildly annoyed, and Harry certainly enjoyed her practicing.

He saw Ginny's eyes clear, and knew she was back from her 'happy place' so he reached down and took her hands, lifting her to her feet. She looked surprised that he didn't have her suck him some more, but realization hit her when he turned her so she was facing the wall.

In the living room, Pansy woke to the sound of the shower running, and smiled, 'Damn! That was just what the healer ordered,' she thought, 'I'm definitely going to ask to be his Mistress, if he was that good on the couch, I can't wait to find out how he is in the kip!' Stretching languorously, she followed the sound of the shower and walked into the bathroom. She grinned when she saw the size of the shower, it was easily as big as the Prefect's Bath back at school, although she hoped that Myrtle wasn't around to watch them. Her eyes widened as she saw, through the steam, just what the two of them were doing, and she unconsciously started to finger herself. Harry had Ginny's arms tied to a hook that was in the wall above the shower head, and she was bracing her hands against the wall. He was holding her legs off the ground as he buggered her!

From the sounds that Ginny was making, it was clear she was loving what he was doing, and Pansy wondered if he was strong enough to hold her the same way? She had enjoyed it when he restrained her earlier, although she had never let Draco or anybody else do that to her, she just seemed to instinctively trust Harry enough. She even enjoyed it when her sub side took over, because there was still a part of her that knew who she was, and knew she could take over any time she wanted. She moved a little closer to get a better view, and must have made a noise, because Harry looked right at her and spoke.

"Come on in Pansy, there's another shower head off to the side, or you can wait a few minutes and this one will be free."

Pansy blushed at being found out, but made her way into the shower area, and took the nozzle closest to Harry and Ginny and turned on the water. She was surprised to see a large variety of shampoo and conditioners on the shelf, including the one that she preferred to use. Letting the water run over her, she quickly washed all the sweat and other things from her body, sighing in relief as the water started pulsing and soothing the muscles in her arms and legs that she wasn't used to using.

Harry called over, his voice strained, "If you think that feels good, wait until you experience the jacuzzi!"

She looked at him curiously, she'd heard Tracy use the term before, but wasn't sure what it meant, and was about to ask him when Ginny cried out her orgasm and Harry growled out his own finish. Pansy watched as the two of them stiffened and then relaxed, and Harry reached up and released Ginny's hands. He slid out of her arse and lowered her feet to the floor, before gently washing her. When the red head was clean, he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her, stroking her hair as she snuggled against him, a smile on her face. Pansy thought it was possibly the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her life.

When Ginny was recovered from her orgasm, Harry took her by the hand, and, reaching out, took Pansy's hand as well, and led them through an archway near the far side of the shower. Pansy was surprised that she was completely dry when she reached the other side. Harry looked at her and said, "Are you hungry? We are going to have a light breakfast and then we can talk if you want."

Pansy nodded, "That would be excellent, it's been a while since lunch, and, I don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite earlier," she said with a grin, which matched the grins on Harry and Ginny's faces.

Harry called Dobby and had him prepare three plates, and said they would be there shortly.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Harry wiped his face with a napkin, and took a sip of his tea before looking at Pansy. "I told you that you would get answers to questions, didn't I?"

Pansy nodded, but grinned and said, "Well, the main question I asked was what your wife thought about you being there, but I think I've already got the answer." Growing serious, she continued, "But it does make me wonder exactly what is going on? Why were you there tonight? And why did you choose me? Are the questions that come to mind."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance, and Ginny cleared her throat. "To answer your question, I need to ask, how familiar are you with Jeremy's Rule of Magical Inequality?"

Pansy closed her eyes, thinking furiously, she'd heard the term before but couldn't remember where. After a few seconds she remembered and her eyes snapped open, and she started to chuckle. "I always suspected you were stronger than most wizards, Harry, especially after you drove off all those Dementors, but I didn't realize you were _that_ much stronger!"

Ginny grinned, "Exactly! And Pansy, you don't even know half of what he's accomplished over the years. Remind me to tell you about the Chamber of Secrets some time."

Pansy made a mental note to get that story, because nobody really knew what the story there was, and she wanted to know. Putting it aside, she said, "So, I'm figuring that the two of you are hunting for regular playmates, and wanted to make sure she was comfortable playing with both of you, am I right?"

Harry nodded, "Not just regular playmates, if that was all I was interested in, I know how to make Polyjuice, and there are plenty of places on the Alley that I could get what I needed for a few Galleons. What Ginny and I are looking for, is somebody who could join our household on a permanent basis. I'm not talking about sex, although we will be having a hell of a lot of sex, because a side effect of Jeremy's Rule is that my libido is, to put it mildly, supercharged. I spend the day randier than a three balled tomcat, if you are familiar with the term? Fortunately, all of my partners, so far, have had the same thing happen to them."

Ginny giggled, "That's for sure! When Harry and I first got together, we were shagging 20 hours out of 24 for a couple of weeks. And believe me, there is such a thing as too much of a good thing! Fortunately, we had somebody to help us, and give me a break for a few hours a day. And when Harry needed to sleep, she and I were able to entertain each other."

"Okay, that explains what is going on, but why did you choose me? We were never friends in school, Harry, in fact, we cordially hated each other, so what made you think that we would be compatible?"

"That's a good question, and to answer it, I have to give a bit of Potter family history. It seems that, going back to the time of the Founders, if not before, every few generations, a member of the Potter line is born with an extremely large magical core. In fact, it was observing one of my ancestors that started Jeremy on the path that led him to formulate his Rule. About 500 years ago, one of my great great grandfather's developed a method of scrying that would find compatible women, because he was madly in love with his wife, and didn't want her to lose her personality because his magic over powered her. I found the information in his journal, and, when it became obvious that the power showed up in me, Ginny and I used it to find out what women would fit in with us. The bowl showed us quite a few women, and you were one of them."

Ginny continued, "I'm sure you noticed that your shampoo was in the shower, well, Harry had his elves talk to the elves at Hogwarts, and ask them about all of the women's favorite brands were, and then we stocked them in the bathroom."

Harry said, "I didn't go out specifically looking for you, it was just chance that you were the first of the women I was looking for that I found. And that's the whole story, do you have any questions?"

Pansy laughed, shaking her head. "It's funny, I told myself, when you brought out the Pretty Pansy side of me so easily, that if you were even an adequate lover, I was going to ask to be your mistress, and you had the exact same plan, but you went a lot further than I imagined. I don't have a question, but I do have one condition," She looked Harry in the eyes and said seriously, "If I'm going to be your mistress, I insist on being publicly acknowledged, I won't be hidden away like something to be ashamed of, I know you don't hold with the Pure-blood traditions, but this is important, both to me and to my family."

Harry leaned back in his seat and grinned, "I had no intention of hiding you away, all of my ladies will be publicly acknowledged, in fact, on Monday morning, we can go to the Ministry and register you officially. On of my other ladies has been drilling me on Pure-blood traditions on a daily basis."

"When you aren't drilling her, anyway" Ginny snorted.

"That too," Harry said with a grin, before looking Pansy in the eyes, and saying formally, "Pansy Elise Parkinson, having heard the invitation, and fully understanding what will be required of you, are you willing to accept the invitation?"

Pansy looked back and said, just as formally, "I, Pansy Elise Parkinson accept the invitation given me, fully understanding what is required."

A flash of light passed between them, and Harry smiled, "Welcome to the family Pansy." Turning to Ginny, he said, "It's time for you to return the favor, and show Pansy how happy you are that she's joining us."

Ginny smiled happily and slid under the table. Pansy grinned when she felt the younger girl's hands spreading her legs apart, and sighed happily when she felt the kitten soft tongue licking her folds. She was going to like it here!

End Chapter One

More when the Muse Provides


End file.
